Mi Compañero Pervertido
by Arlenes
Summary: Soul, Es Un Vampiro y Nesecita Una Compañera Para Poder Ir A Death City. Maka, Hija De Spirit Albarn Quiere Ir A Death City, Pero Lo Que Ella No Sabe Es Que Tiene Que Ser Algo Más Que Simplemente La Compañera De Soul.
1. Quiero ir a Death City

**HOLA HOLA!**

**q'tal? como les va...bueno en primer lugar...**

**este fic es para kaiko. nosotras hicimos una apuesta, si venezuela gana kaiko sube un fic y si chile gana yo subo un fic, y pues...perdio venezuela -.-' pero bueno, que se le va a hacer!**

**espero les guste este fic que hise!**

**los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Mi Compañero Pervertido**

**Soul POV**

-no puedo ayudarte soul, solo tienes una semana para conseguir una compañera y así poder entrar a death city-me dijo kid.

-¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que consiga una compañera en una semana?

-soul, todas las chicas de death city están tras de ti… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-dijo kid con una sonrisa para luego darse media vuelta y desaparecer en las sombras del callejón.

-maldito shinigami…

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la nueva ciudad a la que me habían mandado….y todo esto por no tener compañera…

Disculpen mi descortesía, me llamo soul Evans, soy un vampiro pura sangre y vengo de death city, una ciudad habitada por criaturas mágicas (vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, etc.) me mandaron a esta ciudad (cuyo nombre no se) por no tener una compañera.

Verán….cada vampiro necesita una compañera que le proporcione alimento y poder, pero no puede ser cualquier humano, debe ser algún descendiente de una familia de vampiros, lobos o lo que sea, mas no un humano común y corriente y solo tengo una semana para encontrar una.

Definitivamente esto no es nada cool.

**Maka POV**

De nuevo al colegio…esto no podría empeorar. Soy maka albarn, tengo diecisiete años, tengo buenas notas, no estoy muy desarrollada, pero aun así atraigo a la mayoría de los hombres.  
Me dirijo al instituto "juntos somos más" (ni puta idea de por qué el nombre). Entre, camine hacia el salon y me senté donde me correspondía.

-¡Maka, amor de mi vida! ¿¡Donde estas?

En ese momento me encogí en mi asiento. ¿Recuerdan que dije que atraigo a la mayoría de los hombres? Pues este es uno, su nombre es Hero y lleva acosándome desde que entre al instituto.

-¡Aquí estas!-dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

-n-no re-spiro.

-quieres ir a mi casa esta noche-dijo con voz seductora.

-en tus sueños idiota…..-dijo otro chico acercándose a hero- maka es mía.

Y así empiezan mis mañanas de lunes a viernes. Hero grita a los cuatro vientos que si quiero salir con él, un chico se acerca dice que no, otro dice que soy suya y así empieza una pelea por mí.

* * *

Salí del colegio rápidamente; me quede en la biblioteca y como estaba tan metida en la lectura no me di cuenta de la hora y se me hiso muy tarde.

Vi el reloj en mi muñeca y maldecid mentalmente, son las siete y treinta y las calles de noche son muy peligrosas. Seguí corriendo y doble en una esquina, solo faltaban unas cinco cuadras y llego a mi apartamento. Sentí la presencia de una persona y esa "persona" no es un humano y….me está siguiendo. Pare bruscamente y me di la vuelta.

-Tienes tres segundos para salir de tu escondite – dije fríamente.

- como era de esperarse de la hija de Spirit Albarn- dijo un hombre como de unos veinticinco años tambaleándose de un lado para otro.

-¿Que quieres?

-Tu sangre.

El hombre se abalanzo sobre mi e intento darme un golpe en la cara pero yo me agache y su puño impacto con la pare.

Prometí nunca usar mis poderes, pero en momento como este me vale mierda todo.

-_Subete no aku ga kieru koto, chikyū to yami no ankoku no hikari_-de la nada una guadaña de color negro en la parte de arriba y gris en la parte abajo apareció en mis manos **(N/A: es la misma guadaña en la que se convierte soul)**

El me gruño y se abalanzo sobre mí, yo lo esquive y le di una patada en el estomago, mandándolo lejos. Se paro enojado y en un abrir y cerras de ojos ya lo tenía en frente de mí, me garro la pierna y me mando volando por lo aires, reaccione y aterrice en pie.

El "hombre" con su gran velocidad vampírica, corrió hacia mí y me propino un golpe en el estomago, me aleje como unos tres metros, el golpe me había sacado el aire y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-este es tu fin- se puso a mi altura, me agarro del cabello y acerco su boca a mi cuello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, agarre mi guadaña y le corte el brazo con que me tenia sujeta manchándome un poco con sangre…

-¡Arg! ¡Maldita!- me aleje de él respirando con dificultad.

-me las vas a pagar- se paro del piso decidido a succionar mi sangre hasta dejarme seca, pero una mano le atravesó el pecho, el me miro con miedo y luego se hiso cenizas dejando ver a un chico de cabello alvino.

-¿estás bien preciosa?-me pregunta sonriendo. Era claro que es un vampiro.

-¿tú qué crees?- dije respirando agitadamente.

-déjame ayudarte- dice mientras se acerca a mí. Cuando iba a dar un paso más agarre mi guadaña y se la puse en el cuello.

-un paso más y te corto la cabeza.

-tranquila, solo quiero ayudar- dice sonriendo traviesamente.

En un rápido movimiento él se puso detrás de mí, con una mano me agarro de la cintura y con la otra me agarro la cabeza, dejando descubierto mi cuello.

-hueles deliciosa-paso su lengua por mi cuello y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

No sé cómo, pero me di la vuelta y le pegue una cachetada y me aleje de él. El me mero enojado y en un parpadeo desapareció de mi vista. Mire a todos lado buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Chasquee mis dedos, haciendo que mi guadaña desapareciera.

Retome mi camino hacia mi casa como si hubiera pasado,

Llegue al edificio donde vivía, entre y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entre. Estaba oscuro así que encendí las luces.

-lindo apartamento- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi al chico alvino sentado en mi sillón.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-grite.

-viendo el apartamento de mi compañera-respondió con simpleza.

-oye te agradezco que me hallas salvado pero debo pedirte que te vayas, tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

-tú no eres humana ¿verdad?-ignoro lo que le dije.

-¡no lo soy! ¡AHORA LARGATE DE MI CASA!

-¿tú eres hija del pervertido de spirit?

-¿conoces a mi papa?

-sip.

-según tengo entendido el está en death city… ¿tú podrías…llevarme a esa ciudad?

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años…papa le había sido infiel muchas veces a mama. Mama me llevo con ella lejos de death city y lejos de cualquier recuerdo doloroso que le traía esa ciudad. Cuando tenía diez años mama y yo salimos a pasear, eran las nueve de la noche así que nos apresuramos, pero unos hombres nos atacaron…kami me dijo que huyera a casa y que esperara hay.

Tenía tanto miedo…que Salí corriendo, llegue a la casa y me escondí debajo de la cama…luego de unos minutos me quede dormida…..y ella nunca llego…

-si te puedo llevar a death city….pero… con una condición…

-¿cuál?

-se mi compañera…-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**jejeje lo se, quedo cortito...**

**bueno! soul consigui compañera wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**pero maka no tiene idea de que le espera...**

**¿Review?**


	2. Problemas

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**me extrañaron? *-***

**Alexandra (Inner): quien va a extrañarte?**

**Yo: TT-TT nadie me quiere, todos me odian, porque soy un gusanito~~ TT-TT**

**Alice: ves lo que haces!, la deprimistes!**

**Alexandra: O_O IMPROVISA!**

**Alice: Emmmm**

**Q'tal?, arlenes esta en el señor rincon, por favor deje su mensaje despues del tono...Piiiiiiiiii ^^U**

**Alexandra: eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrio? ¬¬**

**Alice: ¬¬ malvada... Yo me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mi y tu me agradeces asi? TT-TT -se va al señor rincon-**

**Alexandra: naaahhh, como sea, Los personajes no nos pertenecen, si fueran mios yo haria que todos andaran desnudos y maka no seria virgen jejejejeje e_e**

* * *

**Mi Compañero Pervertido**

– ¿Compañera?- pregunte confundida.

– veras…todo vampiro necesita una compañera que le de de su sangre, pero esa sangre no puede ser de un humano común y corriente, si puedes beber la sangre de una persona, pero hay algunas que te proporcionan más fuerza, como por ejemplo tu sangre.

– Entiendo… ¿y que gano yo?

– que te lleve a death city.

– ¿solo tengo que darte de mi sangre y ya?

– Sep.

– de acuerdo… ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

– Soul, Soul Evans.

– bien, Soul, ¿cuándo partimos?

– mañana, así que es mejor descansar.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

– ¡Hey!, ¿y dónde voy a dormir yo?

– no me digas que no tienes casa…

– si tuviera ya me habría ido.

– pues entonces duerme en el sillón-dije y entre a mi habitación, pero encontré a cierto alvino acostado en **MI** cama.

– ¡Con Un Demonio, Te Dije Que Durmieras En El Sillón!

– No quiero-dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

– ¡me vale mierda! – soul se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mí con paso decidido, me agarro del brazo y me tiro en la cama, luego me hiso a un lado y se acostó. Yo simplemente me quede perpleja ante la situación, me di la vuelta y luego de unos minutos me quede dormida.

Listo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Los rayos de luz que se colaban por mi ventana me pegaron en la cara. Intente levantarme pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impedían, así que voltee y me encontré con el rostro dormido de soul.

Puse mis manos en su pecho e intente apartarlo pero el muy idiota me pego más a él.

– Soul despierta – le dije, más no funciono. Empecé a zarandearlo hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto medio dormido.

– Me podrías soltar por favor – fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba abrazando, pero en vez de alejarse me pego aun más a su cuerpo.

– ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta? – me dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

– Debo ir a clase – dije intentando zafarme de su abrazo.

– ¿A qué? ¿A encontrarte con tu novio? – me pregunto enojado… ¿es mi imaginación o soul estaba celoso?... Definitivamente es mi imaginación. **(N/A: ¡ Mentida Eta cheloso xD!) **

– en primer lugar: no tengo novio; segundo: si tuviera eso a ti no te importaría; tercero: ¡hoy tengo examen! – aproveche que soul estaba distraído y lo tire de la cama, haciendo que este cayera de sentón.

Agarre una toalla y entre rápido al baño. Me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Luego de unos diez minutos Salí de la ducha, me cepille los dientes, me peine el cabello y Salí del baño con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

– Sal de mi habitación, tengo que cambiarme – le dije a soul.

– con gusto, después de todo, quien iba a querer ver a una plana como tú – en este mismo momento ya yo hubiera sacado mi guadaña y le habría cortado el cuello, pero desgraciadamente él es la única persona que me puede llevar a death city…..así que opte por algo menos doloroso.

– ¡MAKA-CHOP! – saque una enciclopedia de quien sabe dónde y le pegue con él en la cabeza. Agarre a soul de la camisa y lo saque de la habitación.

Me dirigí a mi armario y saque una camisa manga corta de color negro, unos jeans azul claro y unos _converse_ blancos. Me puse la ropa y luego me hice mis dos coletas de siempre.

Salí del cuarto, pero me pareció extraño no ver a soul por ninguna parte… ¡en fin! fui a la cocina, agarre mi mochila y Salí de mi apartamento.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban hasta que por fin llegue al colegio. Entre rápidamente y me dirigí a mi salón, por suerte el profesor no había llegado, camine hacia mi pupitre y me senté. Creo que esta mañana fue muy agitada.

Después de unos minutos el profesor llego y las clases transcurrieron normalmente, y por normal me refiero a Hero molestándome hasta que por fin sonó el timbre para el receso.

Recogí mis cosas, las metí en mi mochila y saque mi billetera.

– No hace falta eso querida, yo te compro tu desayuno – dijo Hero dramáticamente.

Lo ignore y Salí del salón en dirección a la cafetería, entre e hice la fila, la cual no era del todo corta que digamos.

– ¡tranquila amor mío!, ¡yo hare la fila por ti! – dijo Hero apareciendo de la nada.

Sé que esta malo aprovecharse de los demás, pero entre mis estomago y hacer lo correcto le voy a mi estomago. Me salí de la fila y me senté en una mesa a esperar a Hero con mi comida.

– _Me dijiste que no tenías novio_ – escuche las vos de soul en mi cabeza.

– ¿pero qué demonios? – empecé a ver por todas partes hasta que vi a soul asomándose por una ventana.

– _me mentiste– _dijo de nuevo.

– No es cierto – susurre.

– Aquí está tu desayuno mi amor – dijo Hero poniendo mi comida y la suya en la mesa, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento hiso que **MI **comida callera encima de Hero.

– mierda…disculpa maka, vuelvo en unos minutos – dijo y supongo que se fue al baño.

¡Este era el colmo con soul!, ¡solo he hablado con el cuándo me salvo, en mi apartamento, en la mañana y ya quiero matarlo! ¡Acaso cree que soy tan estúpida como para pensar que de la nada un ráfaga de viento hiso que la comida le cayera encima a Hero!

Me levante enojada de la silla, salí de cafetería y me dirigí al patio, lo iba a matar, no porque haya ensuciado a Hero, ¡es más!, eso se lo agradezco. Lo que odio es que justamente ¡TENIA QUE SER MI COMIDA! ¡Hoy en la mañana no desayune!

Llegue al patio y vi a soul aun viendo por la ventana, camine hacia a él y lo aparte de la ventana.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? – le pregunte enojada.

– ¡Porque me mentiste!

– ¡no te mentí idiota!, ¡el solo es un chico que anda persiguiéndome desde que entre a este maldito colegio! – o por kami-sama, estaba tan enojada que me importaba mierda el vocabulario que estaba usando.

– ¿entonces por qué te enojaste cuando hice que la comida se le cayera encima?

– ¡ESTABA ENOJADA PORQUE JUSTAMENTE TUVO QUE SER MI COMIDA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! –y… explote. ¡O por dios! ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerme enojar tanto?

– ahora que lo mencionas…tengo hambre – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡¿y qué mierda quieres que haga yo?!¡¿Qué te deje sangre en una bolsa cada vez que salga de la casa?!

– No digas groserias makita – ¿y ahora quien se cree este que es?

Soul en un rápido movimiento se posiciona detrás de mí, me agarro de me cintura y con la otra mano me agarro la cabeza, dejando así al descubierto mi cuello, luego el muy maldito paso su lengua por mi cuello. Sentí como la piel se me erizaba.

– ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo!?

– Ya te lo dije…Tengo hambre… –y luego…clavo sus dientes en mi cuello…Escuchaba claramente como Soul succionaba mi sangre.

– Soul, para…por…favor – y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a una mujer de piel morena, ojos azules y vestía una bata blanca de enfermera, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las vendas que tenía en la cara, las cuales tapaban su boca y nariz.

– Veo que ya despertastes, dime querida… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me pregunto.

– bien... ¿Pero qué hago yo aquí?

– en realidad…no tengo idea, yo salí por un momento y cuando regrese te vi a ti en la cama, tuviste una pérdida de sangre, estabas pálida, tenias la piel fría y el pulso débil, pero tranquila ya te encuentras mejor.

– Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ¡pero tengan por seguro que cuando vea a soul lo voy a matar! …¡lo peor fue que no presente mi examen! Este día cada vez está empeorando– disculpe señorita…

– nygus.

– Emmm….sí, ¿señorita nygus no vio por ahí a un chico alvino?

– un chico… ¿alvino?, no, no he visto a ninguno.

– Gracias por su tiempo…..Emmm, ¿me puedo ir ya?

– Claro querida – me levante de la cama en la que estaba acostada y camine hacia la puerta, abrí y antes de que saliera nygus me agarro del brazo y dijo:

– Dile a soul que solo beba tu sangre cuando te encuentres en buen estado…y cuando hallas comido bien– me dio un pequeño empujón para que saliera de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta.

– ¡Espere un momento! – intente abrir la puerta pero cerró la puerta con llave.

Suspire cansada. Di me media vuelta para ir a buscar a soul pero me encontré con un pasillo diferente.

¡Ahora estoy aun más confundida! ¿¡En donde demonios me dejo soul?!

– hey hermosa, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita? – me dijo un chico a lo lejos – ¿Estas perdida? – dijo sonriendo.

El chico no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de tres chicos más. No me daban buena espina esos chicos así que opte por darme la media vuelta, salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, buscar a soul y empezar a golpearlo hasta que me canse…ya me imaginaba a soul suplicando piedad.

Di la vuelta para alejarme de ellos pero al voltear me encontré con otro muchacho más, el me sonrió y me agarro el brazo, impidiéndome que me fuera.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– Tranquila preciosa, no te haremos daño – dijo el chico anterior.

– ¡Aléjense de mi! – le grite.

Con la mano que tenia libre (la derecha) le propine un buen golpe en la cara y al que estaba atrás le di una patada en el estomago. Intente huir pero, algo como una pare invisible me lo impidió y choque con ella y caí al piso de sentón.

– No te dejaremos ir tan fácil – dijo uno y todo el grupo se me acerco.

Yo me aleje de ellos hasta que toque la pare y todos ellos me rodearon. Cuando uno iba a dar el primero paso soul apareció de la nada y lo golpeo.

– ¡Ella es nuestra presa, así que lárgate de aquí soul! – grito el chico que fue golpeado.

– No me gusta que me alcen la voz – dijo soul de una forma un tanto macabra – y mucho menos que intenten jugar con mi compañera.

– ¿c-c-com-pañe-ra? – dijeron todos con miedo.

– Sí – dijo y se acerco a mí, me agarro el brazo y de un tirón me puso de pie a su lado. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo por la cintura – Mi compañera – luego el muy maldito me agarro una nalga y luego dijo – y yo soy el único que la puedo tocar, ¿Entendido?

– S-si, ¡lo sentimos! – dijeron todos y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yo por mi parte estaba decidiendo si matar a soul por beber mi sangre, haciendo que me desmayara y luego dejarme en un lugar desconocido en donde casi me violan o agradecerle por haberme ayudado…Creo que mejor lo mato.

Una ira me invadió de repente, me di la vuelta y le di una patada a soul, haciendo que este saliera volando hasta impactar contra la pared.

– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, CRETINO E IMBECIL! – ¡dios! Dame paciencia, ¡porque si me das fuerza lo mato!

– ¡¿Así es como me agradeces?! – me grito mientras se recuperaba del golpe que le di.

– ¿¡Quieres que te agradezca por dejarme en un lugar desconocido!?

– ¡Tú fuiste la que dijo que quería venir a death city! – mierda…

– ¡Al menos tenias que esperar a que me despertara y luego aclararme todo!

– ¡pues lo siento ¿sí?! ¡Ahora deja de gritar!

Suspire cansada. Definitivamente este fue el día más agotador que he tenido.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunte.

– En el shibusen, Algo así como un colegio.

– ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? – pregunte.

– ¡te desmayaste! Y este fue el único lugar al que se me ocurrió traerte – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – jejeje.

– Hay que ver que eres un idiota.

– y tu una bruta. Se nota que eres hija del viejo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo una hija?

* * *

**Listoooooooooo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! TT-TT y por favor no sean malitos conmigo y déjenme un review siiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**Alexandra (Mi inner): Eres Patética ¬¬**

**Yop: TT-TT Me vengare muajajajajajajajajaja...**

**Alice: ¬¬ ya se volvio loca... bueno!, arlenes queria agradecerles por sus reviews, enserio la hicieron muy feliz...Enserio, creanme, la hicieron muy feliz que comio helado y salto en la cama O.o**

**Eso es todo por hoy, se que el cap es cortito pero tratare de que el siguiente sea más larguito e.e**

**¿Review?**


	3. Mi Primer Beso y Primer Gato

**Siento mucho haber tardado, pero tranquilos que aqui les traigo la continuacion! ^.^  
Se que me quieren matar, pero recuerden que si muero, este fic se vendra conmigo e.e**

Alexandra: idiota ¬¬  
Alice: ^^U

Waaaaaaa tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero tengo muy poco tiempo, asi que disfruten el capitulo! ^.^

A Leer~~! .

* * *

Maka POV

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hija? – dijo un hombre pelirrojo.

—No solo conozco a tu hija, también te la traje – respondió Soul – Viejo te presento a Maka, tu hija. Maka te presento a Spirit, Tu padre.

No sabía qué hacer… solo me quede observando a mi "papá". Camine lentamente hasta él, y cuando estuve en frente, saque mi libro y…

—MAKA-CHOP – Le di lo más duro posible con él. Mi "Padre" se quedo lloriqueando, mientras tanto Soul se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—Maka no me quiere – dijo desde un rincón.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que saliera corriendo y te diera un abrazo? – dijo Soul burlonamente.

—Tú no te metas Evans – dijo mi papa Furioso.

—¡Nos dejastes solas a mí y a mama! – le grite.

—Cuando tu naciste apareció una persona que quería asesinarte – me explico mi padre – es por eso que le dije a kami que huyera contigo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué querían asesinarme? – pregunte confundida.

—Porque tú eres la unión de dos…Como decirlo… ¿Especies?, Eres una Cazadora De vampiros y una Hechicera. Es obvio que iban a tratar de matarte, Solo que no esperamos que la persona que te atacara fue tan fuerte…

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iba a aparecer un chico que se creía un dios?

—¿Y Cómo está Tu Madre? – pregunto. Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—E-ella, E-ella es-ta bi-en.

—Bueno... Ahora makita, me podrías decir… ¡¿Por qué de todos los Vampiros tuviste que elegir a Evans?! – dijo mi papa gritando como loco.

—Porque fue el primero que se me apareció papa – Que pregunta tan estúpida. Tengo suerte de que se me apareciera Uno.

—¡Pero tu ni siquiera los amas!

—¿Y Eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunte aún más confundida.

Mi padre abrió la boca para hablar, pero de pronto cayó al piso desmayado y detrás de él estaba soul, viendo hacia el techo y silbando disimuladamente.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

— Porque iba a decir un montón de tonterías para que su única hija no fuera compañera de un tipo tan cool como yo – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Tal vez no conozco mucho a mi padre pero… la primera impresión que me mostro es que es muy sobre-protector.

— Esta bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Te presentare a mis amigos. Vamos – dijo agarrando mi mano. Empezamos a caminar por el gran y largo pasillo, ¿a dónde?, no tengo idea.

De lo que si estaba consiente es que estaba como gelatina ante el tacto de Soul. Estaba nerviosa solo porque nuestras manos estaban unidas. Como Estaría si estuviera en la cama debajo de él haciendo el amor... sin duda alguna me daría un infarto….POR KAMI-SAMA, ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!?

— ¿Estas Bien Maka? – me pregunto Soul.

— S-si Estoy bien, tranquilo jeje – dije nerviosa. Dios… ¿Cómo se me Ocurre pensar eso? Definitivamente pasarme el tiempo con los pervertidos del colegio me está afectando.

Mientras yo estaba en mi mundo, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a lo que sería… ¿El Patio?

— Allá están mis amigos – dijo soul señalando a un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Caminamos hasta ellos aun agarrados de las manos.

— Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo están?

— ¡Viejo hasta que por fin llegas! ¡Tú dios empezó a creer que nunca volverías! – Le dijo un chico peli-azul a soul mientras chocaban las manos. Genial, parece que kami escucho mis pensamiento y decidió joderme un rato.

— Mentira, Tu no Piensas – le dijo un chico peli-negro con tres rayas en la cabeza, y todos soltaron una carcajada.

— ¿¡Quieres pelea!? – le grito el peli-azul.

— ¡CHICOS YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! – Grito Una Rubia, y en un segundo ya estaban los dos chicos sentado en el piso – Así está mejor. ¿Y quién es ella Soul?

— Liz, te presento a mi compañera, Maka Albarn. – me presento Soul.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que Linda! – La rubia, que creo que se llama Liz, se levantó del piso, corrió hasta mí y empezó a tirar de mis mejillas - ¡Que Monada!

— Ya déjala Liz. Un Gusto Maka, yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

— Yo Soy Elizabeth Thompson, pero me puedes decir Liz, Y la de allá es mi hermana Patricia, pero dile Patty.

— Yo Soy Death The Kid, pero dime Kid.

— ¡Y yo Soy El Gran Dios Black star!

— Un Gusto Conocerlos – dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que Adorable! – dijo Liz jalándome las mejillas otra vez.

— Jejeje – se rio su hermana.

Tsubaki se levantó del suelo y me separo de Liz.

— L-lo Siento. Liz Es muy impulsiva – se disculpó por ella.

— Tranquila, ya me ha pasado.

— Maka – me llamo Soul – Tsubaki es la compañera de Black Star– ¡Genial! me da mucha curiosidad como fue que se conocieron.

— ¿y quién es la de kid? – pregunte.

— veras Maka, kid tiene un pequeño problema con la simetría, y las chicas que le han presentado no son… Simétricas.

— Entiendo. Entonces esa era la razón por la que encontré todo simétricamente – murmure para mí misma.

— ¿Te distes cuenta de la simetría? – me pregunto sorprendido kid.

— Si, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura.

— Wow, yo llevo más tiempo aquí que Maka y ni cuenta me había dado cuenta de la tonta Simetría.

— Eso es porque tú eres un Idiota – dijimos kid y yo al mismo tiempo y todos soltaron una carcajada, Excepto Soul.

— Las clases ya terminaron, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? – sugirió amablemente Tsubaki.

— ¡Si, Vamos que su dios Tiene Hambre!

— Lo siento chicos, no podremos acompañarlos – dijo Soul.

— ¿Por qué? – dije yo.

— Porque pronto nos darán nuestra primera misión, y también tenemos que acomodarnos en el apartamento.

— Esta Bien, Vamos – Soul me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegamos al apartamento y entramos. Estaba algo vacío, pero luego podríamos ir de compras.

— El baño esta por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha. Báñate rápido.

— Esta bien. Más te vale que no me espíes…

—Pfff, no hay mucho que ver de todos modos.

Me di la vuelta para ir a bañarme, pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidieron.

— Sabes algo Makita – susurro Soul a mi oído – Creo que sería mucho mejor si nos vallamos juntos. Así ahorramos agua, ¿No Crees?

— N-no, ¡S-suéltame! – le pedí nerviosa. Al frente de mí estaba un espejo colgado en la pared, así pude apreciar mi rostro: Rojo como un tomate.

Soul lamio mi cuello e Inconscientemente solté un gemido, el cual Soul escucho Claramente. Soul a dejar pequeños besos en el.

De repente me hiso girar, tomo mi rostro con sus manos, acerco su rostro lentamente hacia el mío, y justamente cuando creí que me iba a besar, escuche la voz de una persona atrás de mí.

— ¡Hola Hola Soul-Kun~~! ¿Cómo estas~~?

Di media vuelta y vi a un… ¿Hombre?, vestía una túnica negra y tenía puesta una máscara con forma de calavera, solo que esta no daba tanto miedo.

Soul vio hacia al frente y miro al "hombre" que estaba en el espejo.

— ¡Carajo Shinigami-sama! ¿¡NO PUDO LLEGAR EN OTRO MOMENTO!? – Grito Soul.

El tal "Shinigami", Saco su "Mano" del espejo y golpeo a Soul Mientras decía con voz chillona "Shinigami-Chop"

Aunque debo admitir que la escena fue muy graciosa.

— Hola Hola~~, Tú debes ser Maka-Chan, ¿No?

— S-sí, soy yo, un gusto.

— Yo soy el dios de la muerte, me puedes decir Shinigami-Sama, ya estoy acostumbrado… y seguro Soul te hablo algo sobre una misión ¿No?

— Sí.

— Cuando despierte entrégale este sobre por favor – dijo entregándome un sobre amarillo.

— Sí –¿Acaso eso era lo único que podía decir?, Por dios. Todo está pasando muy rápido… necesito descansar mi mente, aunque sean Tres minutos…

— ¡~~Cuídate Maka-Chan~~! – Shinigami-Sama se despidió y desapareció del espejo.

Camine por el pasillo y entre al baño. Debía despertar a Soul, ¿Pero con qué cara lo iba a ver? El casi me besa.

Me quite la ropa y me deje el pelo suelto, Abrí la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua mojara mi cuerpo. Agarre el jabón y empecé a pasarlo por mi cuerpo, empecé a pensar en lo que me había pasado hoy, que no me di cuenta cuando Soul abrió la puerta y entro

—Oee Maka, ¿Shinigami te entrego un Sobre….Blanco…? - Y ahí estaba yo, Como una estúpida mientras Soul me veía de pies a cabeza. Saque un libro de quien sabe dónde y…

— **¡MAKA-CHOP!** –Le pegue con mi libro – **PERVERTIDO** – dije mientras agarraba una toalla y salía del baño.

¡¿Dios Mío que hice yo para merecer esto?! ¿¡Por qué me odias tanto!? Si es porque no he ido a la iglesia ¡Perdóname! ¡Los malditos exámenes no me dejaban ir!

Cerré la llave de la ducha y me puse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Tome mi ropa, salí del baño y me metí en una habitación.

¡¿Por qué De Todas las personas en el mundo tuvo que sucederme esto a mí?! ¿¡Por qué!?  
Si… Definitivamente Alguien allá arriba me odia… ¡¿Pero Por Qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!...Creo…

Dirigí mi vista hacia la cama y vi una falda negra, una camisa blanca manga larga que en el medio tenía una calavera en negro y en el piso habían unos zapatos _Converse _azul oscuro. Me puse la ropa que supongo era para mí, ¿no?, Ni loca salgo para afuera con una toalla. Soul Casi me besa y me vio completamente desnuda… ¿Qué más falta? ¿Qué aparezca un gato que se transforme en un hombre musculoso e irresistiblemente sexy? Jajajaja, eso sí sería un locura… Es una lástima que ese chico musculoso y sexy solo aparezca en mi imaginación.

Da igual. No se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿Verdad?

Bueno, será mejor salir, tarde o temprano tendré que hacerle frente a Soul. Salí tranquilamente de la habitación con la mente despejada y relajada.

Y cuando digo relajada, me refiero a que parecía una gelatina con patas en un terremoto. Llegue a la sala y vi a Soul sentado en el sofá.

— Si le dices a alguien sobre lo que paso en el baño. Te mato – lo amenace. Y juro por dios que lo dejo sin hijos si alguien llega a saber sobre esto.

— Tranquila. No pienso decirle a nadie.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento, pero antes de salir dijo:

—No son tan pequeños como pensaba.

Ahora si lo mato…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de hablar "Civilizadamente" con Soul. Nos fuimos en su moto hasta un bosque, y digamos que… no me dio muy buena espina. Así que empecé a pensar en lo que Soul haría en un bosque, a media noche, alejado de la ciudad, con una chica, y lo primero que pensé fue:

"Oh Mierda…"

Debo tranquilizarme. ¡Por dios! ¿¡En que mierda estoy pensando!? ¡Es imposible que Soul trate de… de… etto… hacerme eso!

Pero si se le ocurre tocarme, ¡Lo mato!

— Según la información que nos dio Shinigami-Sama, el causante de tantas muertes se encuentra por esta Zona.

— ¿¡Y por qué mierda estamos nosotros aquí!? – dije alterada. ¡Vamos a morir!

— Porque nos eligieron a nosotros.

— ¡¿Y por qué no a otro?!

— ¡No sé, Coño! ¡Ahora Cállate!

— ¡No me Calles!

— ¡Sabrán que estamos aquí por tu culpa!

— ¡Me quiero ir a casa! – y sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos gritándonos.

— ¡Que no, mierda!

— ¡Me quiero ir!

— ¡Te jodes! Y ahora cállate-

**¡POOM! (N/A: Estamos en quiebra._.)**

De repente una bomba explotó al lado de nosotros y nos mandó volando.

— ¡¿Qué Fue Eso?! – le pregunte a Soul.

— Nos están atacando… –respondió.

Miramos a los alrededores y vimos a un chico en el aire sentado en una calabaza gigante. En mi opinión era muy guapo. Tenía un sombrero de bruja, la camisa la tenía abierta y dejaba ver su torso y sus bien formados abdominales. ¡¿Dios acaso estas escuchando todo lo que pienso?!... Porque si es así quiero ganarme la lotería y también quiero una casa en la playa.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? – nos preguntó el chico con clara curiosidad.

— ¡¿Tu eres el que ha estado asesinando a las personas?!

— Blaze no ha matado a nadie - ¿Blaze? ¿Ese es su nombre? – Seguro que se refieren al hombre misterioso que anda por ahí.

— ¿Qué Hombre misterioso? – pregunte yo. El chico pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y se me quedo viendo.

Eso me puso nerviosa.

— Oye, chica linda - ¿Chica linda? - ¿Quieres jugar con Blaze? - me dijo mientras sonreía pervertidamente.

**¡ME VA A DAR UN DERRAME NASAL!**

— ¿Q-q-ue?

"Blaze" se me acerco, aun sentado en la calabaza.

— Si vienes conmigo dejare que me hagas todo lo que tú quieras – dijo tomando mi rostro con su mano derecha.

— Y-yo… E-ett-o… Yo-

— ¡Alejate de Ella! – Grito Soul y Creo una bola de fuego con sus manos y se la lanzo a Blaze. Pero no se incendió, lo que hizo fue golpearlo.

Blaze se levantó del piso y vio retadoramente a Soul.

**¡¿Y Ahora Por Qué Coño Está Peleando Soul?!**

— ¡Soul, Déjalo! ¡No ha hecho nada!

— ¡Por dios, Maka! ¡No te creas todo lo que te dicen! – dijo mientras peleaba.

— **¡BASTA! –**Grite enojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando los abrí Soul no se movía, es como si estuviera paralizado.

— ¿S-soul? – Me acerque a él y le toque el hombro - ¿E-estas bien?

— N-no puedo moverme… M-mi Cuer-po no res-po-nde…

— ¡Wow, Chica linda! ¡No sabía que tenías poderes! – dijo Blaze.

**¿Qué? **

— ¿P-poderes? – ¿De qué está hablando?

— M-mierda, Maka… Acabas de l-lanzarme un He-chiz-o… - dijo Soul con un poco de dificultad.

— ¿¡Qué yo qué!?

¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡¿Cómo desasgo el hechizo?!

— ¡No sé! – me grito Soul.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

Un momento… Blaze es un brujo… ¿No?

— Blaze, Ayúdame a quitarle ese hechizo a Soul.

— ¡No! ¡El juzgo de una manera fea a Blaze sin siquiera conocerlo!

— ¡Por favor! – dije y puse mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado a medio morir.

Él se me quedo viendo. Suspiro resignado y luego dijo:

—Esta bien. Blaze ayudara a chica linda.

¡Sí!

— ¡Gracias! – el bajo de su calabaza gigante y se puso a mi lado.

— Es muy fácil. Solo tienes que tocarlo y decirle que hacer.

— ¿E-enserio? – me acerque a Soul, Toque su frente y dije – Siéntate.

Y para mi sorpresa, me obedeció. ¡Wow!

— ¡Ya deja de Jugar y déjame moverme!

— Esta bien, está bien – aunque pensándolo mejor…

Si libero a Soul, el atacara Blaze porque piensa que es el que asesino a las personas. Pero Blaze dijo que no fue y también menciono a un tal "Chico misterioso", ¿No?

—Blaze – lo llame– ¿Quién es ese tal chico misterioso?

— ¡Por dios, Maka! ¡No le vallas a creer! – dijo Soul.

— Hace unos días Blaze vio a alguien encapuchado que venía cargando un saco en el hombro, y luego entro a una cabaña que estaba abandonada. – Respondió.

Cuando iba a decir algo, una bomba explotó cerca de nosotros y nos tumbó en el piso.

¿¡Cual es la manía de siempre poner bombas!?

Levante la vista y vi a un hombre como de unos Veinte años, piel morena, cabello rubio y llevaba un Sierra eléctrica…

**¿¡UNA SIERRA ELECTRICA!?**

— ¡Maka, quítame este puto hechizo de una maldita vez! – me grito Soul.

— ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! – me acerque a él, le toque el hombro y dije: –Puedes moverte.

Soul hizo aparecer una Guadaña y esta se incendió.

¿¡Quién eres Tú!?

—Mi nombre es Giriko. Y supongo que ustedes son del Shibusen, ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

— ¿Tu eres el que asesino a esas personas? – le pregunto Soul.

— Si, fui yo. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

— Patearte el trasero.

Y así empezó la pelea. Soul empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. Giriko las esquivaba, pero en un descuido una le dio, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. No sé qué demonios hizo Soul, pero al parecer hizo como una especie de jaula y encerró a Giriko.

— ¿Crees que esto me detendrá?

Giriko atravesó el fuego y salió con unas quemaduras pero aun así no le importó. Encendió su sierra eléctrica y empezó a atacar. Soul se descuidó y Giriko le hirió en el brazo. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Si Soul seguía así podría morir. Mi compañero tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. Giriko se acercaba y cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia… Una calabaza gigante se interpuso.

Aproveche eso y jale a Soul fuera de la zona de peligro.

— ¡De esta se salvaron, pero para la próxima vez que los vea morirán! – dijo Giriko y se desvaneció en el aire.

Eso fue Raro…

— ¡Casi mueres, Idiota! – le grite a Soul

— Lo siento, ¿Si?

— Tsk… debes agradecerle a Blaze por haberte salvado.

— Ni en sueños.

— **¡Dije Que Le Dieras Las Gracias!** – Soul camino hacia Blaze como si estuviera poseído y le dijo:

— Gracias… - y luego regreso hacia donde estaba yo - ¿Q-qué dem-onios H-hi-ce?

— Lo correcto. – dije Feliz.

Si aprendo bien a utilizar este poder podría convertir a Soul en mi esclavo…

No es mala idea…

— ¡Muchas Gracias por haber ayudado a Soul, Blaze! – Dije, pero no vi por ningún lado a Blaze - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Aquí Abajo! - escuche. Baje la mirada y vi a un gato.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Blaze, eres tú? - ¡Okey! ¡Definitivamente alguien está escuchando todo lo que pienso!

¡Así que si alguien allá arriba me escucha, quiero decirles que quiero una casa en la playa!

— Sip – dijo – Oye, chica linda… Blaze pensaba que… Emmm… Blaze pensaba que si podrías adoptarlo…

Iba a decirle que sí, pero como siempre, Soul se me adelanto.

— ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! – Soul vio fijamente la cola de Blaze, y esta se incendió. Obviamente Fue Soul quien lo hizo. – Ella es mía. ¡Así que te jodes!

Soul me abrazo por la cintura, me atrajo hasta él y… me beso…

S-soul Evans. El chico idiota que me dice Pecho-Plano me está besando…  
Me separe de Soul como pude y…

— **¡MAKA-CHOP! **– le enterré mi libro en su cabeza y lo deje inconsciente en el piso. – Blaze, te adopto.

Estar en Death City es peor que estudiar para un examen…

Pero estoy Feliz… Me dieron Mi Primero Beso y Primer Gato.

* * *

**Y eso es todo amigos!  
Yo creo que el Capitulo quedo muy simple TT-TT, era mas largo pero como ya dije… no tengo mucho tiempo**

**Alexandra: ¿De vida? *-***

**Yop: No ._.  
Alexandra: TT-TT  
Alice: ._.**

**Waaa como sea, si el capitulo te gusto por favo deja un review! TT-TT  
Eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo ^.^**

Y otra cosa mas, si te gusta el Yaoi, si ves Kuroshitsuji, y si te gusta la pareja CielXSebastian, entonces entra a mi perfil y lee mi Fic "Mi Salvacion y Perdicion"

Eso es todo  
Adios~~! .

¿Review?


End file.
